criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tourist Trapped/Dialogues
David Jones: Welcome to Paxerton, Jones: Paxerton is... well, a really peaceful and idealistic city! Jones: The crime rate of the city is basically nonexistent! (Chief Joust enters) Lucy Joust: Jones! ! Please patrol the outskirts of town! Jones: But Chief. Why so? There hasn't been a crime for decades now. Joust: That kind of behavior would get you nowhere! Just go! (Chief Joust leaves) Jones: Geez. Joust always fuss about everything. Jones: But I guess we have no choice but to follow her orders. There's a hotdog stand close by so we shouldn't worry! Chapter 1 At the outskirts of town Jones: Well... there's nothing suspicious, right? Jones: Huh? You're right, ! There's something collapsed near the town sign Jones: Let's check it out... but I don't have a good feeling about this... Investigate Town Outskirts Jones: Oh God! A dead body?!! Jones: Hmm... according to her identification, her name is Betty Wyatt... Jones: And she's not even from here! Oh boy... the first murder investigation for ages... I don't feel good about this... Jones: Let's ship the body to Jodie Maxemillion. She may... get on your nerves but she gets the job done, anyways. Jones: Oh? You also found the victim's phone! Jones: It has a password... but I think you can crack it, right? Jones: There's also a suspicious hairpiece... let's see if we can get a sample from it. Examine Flower Hair Pieces Jones: You found a strand of hair on the hairpiece! Jones: I know who can help us with that... Jones: Gideon Fawles, of course! He's our forensics expert! Examine Locked Phone Jones: Woah! You cracked the password so quick! Jones: No time to waste! Let's bring that phone to Palmer Sherman, our tech expert! Analyze Unlocked Phone Palmer: 'sup. The name's Palmer and I hope we can get along, . Jones: I'm should you would! Jones: But first... what did you get from the phone that we found on the outskirts of town. Palmer: Welll... after an hour of analyzing and watchin' vids on it, I managed to deduce that it belongs to Betty Wyatt. Jones: That part we know, dude. Palmer: But did you know that one of the last messages to the vic were from the same person? Palmer: A person named Matt Barry. If I could recall, he's a baseball player. Jones: Thanks for the tip! and I will need to have a chat with this Mr. Barry. Analyze Hair Jones: Gideon, what did you find from the hair we extracted from the hairpiece? Gideon: Weeeell, after a lot of hard word, I manage to conclude that it belongs to Heidi Muller. Jones: Heidi... Muller? Gideon: She's a tourist. Luckily, she's still in town if you wanna talk to her. Jones: C'mon, ! Let's go talk with this Heidi! Ask Heidi about her hairpiece's presence at the crime scene Jones: Miss, are you Heidi Muller? Heidi: Oh yes... why? Did something happen? Jones: Well, your hairpiece was found near a body. Heidi: A body?! Heidi: Officer, I just dropped it when I was sightseeing, I'm not lying! (After talking to Heidi) ' ''Jones: I don't exactly trust Heidi... but we still need more evidence. ''Ask Matt about his messages to Betty'' Jones: Mr. Barry, we would like to ask you some questions. Matt: That's totally bogus. I did nothing bad, copper. Jones: Uhh... it's not that... Jones: We like to ask you about a certain Betty Wyatt. Matt: Ah Betty... we were in love... Jones: You were lovers?! Jones: Well, sorry to break it to you but... Betty's dead. Matt: Betty's dead?! Matt: Oh no... now she won't be able to go to the garden with me later... Jones: Garden? Matt: The community garden... Betty used to go there a lot... now... I must go... my heart s hurting. ''(After talking to Matt)'' ' ''Jones: Matt seems fishy, y'know? Jones: Yeah, you're right. Let's go check the community garden out. Autopsy Victim's Body Jones: Uhh... Jodi... can you make this quick? Jodie: Tch! You are a cretin, Jones! Jodie: I would like a good first impression with ! Jones: Uh... sure Jodi. Can you just tell us something about the victim? Jodie: Tut tut tut, impatient Jones. Jodie: But very well... I digress. Jodie: I examined the wound of the victim and I found... crumbs. Jones: Crumbs? Jodie: Hush Jones! As I was saying... I examined the crumbs under the microscope... and it contains the same ingredients as that peasant food, Poppa Pretzels. Jodie: And seeing as there were no signs of Poppa Pretzels in the victim's stomach, I can say that the killer is snacking on Poppa Pretzels. Jones: Thanks Jodie! That's help us find the killer. Investigate Community Garden Jones: So , what did you find? Jones: A garbage bag?! Well... I'll leave the searching to you. Jones: Oh! Those paper scraps look like something's hiding in them. Let's piece is all together, Examine Garbage Bag Jones: Aaaah! It's a knife! Jones: I think we found our murder weapon. It has blood on it. Jones: Oh! There seems to be something on it. Let's get a sample, shall we? Examine Bloody Knife Jones: Good job getting some blue goop! Let's take it to Gideon! Analyze Blue Substance Jones: Hey Gideon. What do you got for us? Gideon: Well, it was actually quite easy. Gideon: It was nail polish. Gideon: And seeing as Betty's fingers are clean, it's safe to say that the killer was the one with the nail polish! Jones: So the killer wears nail polish. Jones: Let's go ! Examine Torn Paper Jones: Oh! It's pamphlets for tourist spots. Jones: Wait a minute! The victim was a tourist... maybe she owns this... let's dust this for fingerprints to make sure. Examine Pamphlet Jones: Great! Let's bring this to Palmer and we'll see if it matches with the victim! Analyze Set of Fingerprints Palmer: Uh... the fingerprints match with the victim, dudes. Jones: Anything else? Palmer: Well... there are also some fingerprints which belongs to local stormchaser, Peggy Pascal. Jones: A stormchaser in a peaceful town like this? Well... either way, we need to talk with Ms. Pascal. Ask Peggy about her fingerprints on Betty's pamphlet Jones: Ms. Pascal, we would like to ask you some questions. Do you know a Betty Wyatt? Peggy: Betty Wyatt? No clue. Peggy: When you're out chasing storms, there's no time to mingle. Jones: But your fingerprints were found on a pamphlet... with Betty's fingerprints on it too. Peggy: Fine... I know Betty... did something happen? Jones: She's dead, Ms. Pascal. Peggy: Dead? Well... I have nothing to do with this. Jones: If finds out that you made her dead, you'll earn a one way ticket to jail! After completing all of the tasks Jones: Betty Wyatt's murder proves to be a toughie... Jones: Dang though... I didn't expect a murder to happen in this peaceful town- Lucy: Jones! ! Is your patrolling done?! Jones: Uhh... a tourist is dead, chief. Lucy: A murder?! And a tourist too... this is definitely bad for business so get to work and catch this killer. (Lucy leaves) Jones: I hate to make the chief even angrier so let's find this culprit fast! Chapter 2 Jones: , we need more leads on Betty Wyatt's case... Dominic: Pardon me. I am Dominic March. I'm the profiler. Dominic: I believe that you should head to the nearby cafe... I heard that our victim frequents there. Jones: Good idea! The Coffee Bean Cafe! One of the popular spots in Cosgrove Outskirts, let's check it out, ! Investigate Coffee Bean Cafe Jones: So, what do we got here? Jones: The CCTV camera? Hmmm... might contain something crucial. Jones: It seems to be locked but I trust that you would crack the code. Jones: And a receipt too... hmmmm, there's some faded text on it. Let's sprinkle some dust and see what we can uncover. Examine CCTV Password Jones: Nice job! Let's bring it to Palmer! Analyze CCTV Footage Palmer: Dudes, you guys are in luck. This camera got crucial stuff. Palmer: Nothing weird at the start but the vic went in the cafe... yesterday... Palmer: And get this, she was arguing with someone. Jones: Arguing with someone? Do you know this someone? Palmer: Eyup. It's Alden Greene Palmer: He's the CEO of Greene Holdings! Jones: Why would a CEO be arguing with a tourist. Jones: , you're right... it looks like we need to have a chat with Mr. Greene. Confront Alden about his argument with the victim Jones: Alden, we would like to ask you about your relationship with Betty Wyatt. Alden: Wyatt? No clue. Jones: We have no time to play games, Alden. You were arguing with the victim in the cafe! Alden: Officer, I have no idea what you're talking about... so please leave before I make you leave myself. Jones: Alden is getting on my nerves... but there's no use in reasoning with him... Examine Faded Receipt Jones: Woah! , you uncovered the hidden mesage! Let's read it, shall we? Jones: Thanks for being my friend, Shawna... it's signed by Betty... our victim! (Dominic enters) Dominic: Jones. Shawna is one of the waitresses at the cafe if you don't know. Jones: Thanks for the tip, Dominic! Let's go talk with this Shawna. Ask Shawna about the message Jones: Shawna, we would like to ask you about this message on the receipt. Shawna: Oh that? Betty wrote that. Shawna: She's just thankful I give her free food when she's broke. Shawna: Seriously! She has some sort of gambling addiction! Jones: Well Ms. Knox... Betty is dead. Shawna: Oh really? Thank goodness for that then! Shawna: No if you would excuse me, I would have to polish my nails.